


【jaydick】当场抓获

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 这是一次迪克和杰森的特别相处时间。杰森发情时用迪克的衣服自慰，结果被迪克发现。迪克原谅了他，并给了他一点安慰。





	【jaydick】当场抓获

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个非典型abo作品，如果你不喜欢弱势的alpha杰森，我觉得你可能不会喜欢这篇文。

“你真的没有什么事瞒着我吗？”

那只常年握着体术棍的手贴在隆起的亲肤毯上，细密的绒毛摩擦着他裸露的皮肤——事实上是他掩藏在毯子底下赤裸的躯体。他的皮肤和那只手中间只隔着一条亲肤毯。杰森心脏狂跳，终于松开咬紧的牙关，在唇齿间含混地否认:“没有。”

“真的没有?”床上的重量前移了几寸，杰森便把毯子拉到盖过了脖子，大半张脸躲在那毛绒绒的毯子底下，呼吸在憋闷的毯子里慢慢急促起来。“没有。”蒙在毯子里的声音已经模糊得听不清了。

迪克无奈地收回手，和另一只手在大腿两侧摆开搓着床单。他并不不擅长和杰森独处——这很奇怪，他们是（法律上的）兄弟，即便杰森已经度过了他16岁的生日，但他们组成家庭才不过1年。要他说，他们之间相处的时间，甚至还没有他的罗宾制服的使用时间长。

上一次他坐在杰森的床边，而杰森躲在被子里已经是在1年前，杰森第一次被布鲁斯禁足的时候了。那时候的他战战兢兢地坐在床边，心里对和这个小弟沟通并没有多少信心。他忙于做着没什么用的劝慰，却没有注意到逐渐发酵的信息素。等他闻出那股辛辣的alpha信息素时，他才意识到自己的omega信息素也被诱发出来。

“Goddamn！”杰森的哭泣随后爆发出来。他躺在床上，缩在被子里，肩膀不住地发抖。谁也没告诉他该怎么处理这种情况，《寄养家庭相处指南》里面也没有任何一行字提到:alpha弟弟在新家发情时，omega哥哥该做什么?

人生没有参考书目，但迪克觉得自己可以写一部。当他试图用omega信息素安抚第一次发情的alpha时，杰森已经停止了流泪，只是抱着他的肩膀抽泣。迪克试图在床上找一个舒服的姿势，但年轻的男孩压在他身上，他只能背靠着床头软包，任由杰森贴着他的颈窝，贪婪地嗅着他的信息素，甚至忍不住伸出舌尖舔舐他的信息素。

“下次要让alf给你准备抑制剂。”迪克感觉到杰森在用发烫的阴茎磨蹭他紧实的腹部，而且杰森勃起了，他自己也是。

“嘿，杰森，我们不能……”杰森的抽泣声更重了，迪克只好继续让杰森高热的身体贴着自己，他打赌杰森的眼泪和汗液一定打湿了他的衣服。在看到大哥不再反抗后，杰森更加放肆地用迪克的身体摩擦自己，就像一些街头流氓的所作所为，但这让杰森感觉到难以言喻的快乐，或者说兴奋。

终于，他射了出来。精液不仅打湿了他的内裤，还沾在了迪克的衣服下摆上。迪克的脸红透了，杰森也是。

“只是一场意外。”迪克的蓝色眼睛还是善意地看着心怀愧疚的杰森，殷红的脸上带着柔和的笑意。

晚上，杰森坐在厨房的小餐桌前，身上只穿着一件崭新的白色T恤和短裤，享用他们美味的晚餐。番茄肉酱意面加上一点罗勒叶碎。虽然手艺不如老管家的，但杰森看起来很喜欢迪克做的意面的口感。

那时的杰森会红着眼睛垂下头，羞涩的红甚至爬上了鼻尖，两条细长的腿在桌子底下晃荡，有时撞上桌腿才会让两弯浓密的眉毛皱起。“我不是故意的。”声音和现在一样含混在唇齿间。他总有方法让他原谅他，而且百试百灵。

“或许我们可以晚些时候再谈。”迪克正要起身，却发现毯子底下压着的一角布料。蓝色条纹，应该是他的衬衣。他扯住那一角，却感到一股巨大的拉力。

“杰森！”迪克已经不耐烦地皱起眉头，但毯子里的人并没有松手的意思。他有些气急败坏地抓住那条毯子，从男孩身上扯开。

“你在搞什么——”迪克几乎被自己僵硬的舌头噎住。毯子底下的男孩死死地拽着他的衬衣，浑身赤裸，两胯间的阴茎微微翘起，上面粘着白色的粘稠液体，衣服上还有可疑的湿斑。

衬衣掉在地上。杰森盯着他，震惊、恐惧、悲愤，许久不见的眼泪在他的眼眶里打转。他背过身子，试图把自己埋进床垫里，但他颤抖的肩膀让迪克意识到:年轻的alpha又要哭了。他用毯子重新裹好杰森，轻轻拍着男孩的背。没事的，会没事吗?当然不会。他的嘴唇发颤，安慰的言语在唇边徘徊，但他始终没有说话。

“我不是故意的。”那双蓝色眼睛委屈地看着他，鼻尖通红，但声音听起来已经脱去了儿时的稚气，更带着一种青春期的倔强。  
“自慰不是一件羞耻的事。”迪克无可奈何地拍了拍杰森的肩膀，“可是为什么……额，为什么要拿我的衣服？”是我对你有什么影响吗？

杰森的嘴唇嗫嚅，脸颊更红了。“我……我喜欢你身上的味道。”我喜欢清新的洗发水在你发丝上的残留气味，它和你身上淡淡的汗味混在一起，很特别。你的信息素像是多汁的水果软糖在舌尖爆开，甜甜的，我想亲吻你，吮吸你，我想你永远在我身边……

忽然，那股特别的、独属于迪克的气味包裹了他。迪克抱住了他。我一定是不小心把心里话说出来了。杰森抬起手臂，紧紧拢住迪克的后背，几乎让整个人都扑进了迪克的怀里。他不是小孩子了，他知道有些东西在变质——但不会腐烂。没有反抗，他很轻松地跨坐在迪克的身上。他们两个都在笑，是那种他们偷溜去夜巡时会露出的笑。

“所以这就是你想要的吗？”迪克揉了揉他快被汗浸湿的头发，凝视着那张颤抖的、绵软的、年轻的嘴唇。他前倾身子，用干燥的嘴唇吻住他。杰森顺势剥去他的衬衣，解开皮带。

迪克的信息素在颤抖，那是一种柔和而强大的力量，但它此刻为年轻而莽撞的alpha颤抖。同样颤抖的还有迪克的生殖道。杰森能感觉到迪克的肠肉在挤压自己的阴茎，缓慢分泌的体液让他的进入更加顺滑，同时也能听见咕叽咕叽的水声。

“嗯唔……”迪克的手拢住杰森精壮的腰，几乎是靠顽强的意志力才能忍住不去抓挠他，而双腿在每次进入都忍不住夹紧再松开。迪克的脸更红了，嘴唇几乎被咬出血来。完全勃起的尺寸已经让迪克难以吞下，他无法想象杰森在他身体里成结会怎样。

“杰，别……啊……别射在里面。”该死，他总忘记避孕套。如果怀孕了，他甚至都不敢想布鲁斯会怎样……迪克的艰难地把注意力从胡思乱想中抽离出来，他盯着杰森，那张稚气未脱的脸低垂着，双颊微鼓，牙关咬紧，阴茎毫无章法地在他的身体里抽插。太快了，迪克抓不住杰森的节奏，总是差一点。他忍不住在杰森进入时抬臀迎合，再深一点，用力一点。迪克的羞涩转瞬即逝，只剩下不满足的急躁。

“唔，慢一点……呜……”大腿内侧兴奋到发颤，迪克的内壁饥渴地吞吃杰森的阴茎，他的身上好像开了一个大洞，永远填不满。杰森拉开迪克的腿弯，晃荡的双腿很快缠上了他撑着床垫的胳膊。杰森抽插的速度不减，但他好像抓住了某种节奏——他知道自己碰了某个地方时，迪克会呜咽着颤抖。他的全身皮肤都烧的发红，黏腻的汗液里混合着清甜的信息素，只是现在有些浑浊。

杰森再次撞到了他的前列腺，迪克只能咬住手指来克制住尖叫。毕竟他不想因为声音太大而被发现和弟弟做爱。杰森盯着他害怕又沉迷的神情，忽然开始发笑，安静的室内只有他的笑声和肉体拍击的声音，这让迪克更加羞愧。

杰森俯下身，贴着迪克的胸膛，以一种略显扭曲的姿势继续耸动抽送。他们黏腻地亲吻，好像要完全融入彼此。迪克快速地抚慰完全挺立的阴茎，他能感觉到身体里逐渐膨大的结，就像一个肉塞子，它要堵住所有精液让他怀孕。杰森很明显还记得迪克说的话，但当坚硬的龟头挤弄过他的生殖腔口，他就忍不住去凶狠地撞进那个应该属于他的领域。随着深入的一阵撕裂痛感，迪克和杰森都竭力把惊嚎压抑住。大量的精液冲刷过迪克的腔壁，他紧绷地弓起背，白色的浊液喷溅在两人的腹部。

漫长的结合让杰森有些疲累，他趴在迪克身上，饶有兴致地一次次啮咬迪克后颈上的腺体，留下一个一个牙印。

“我们算在一起了吗？我们会结婚，有个孩子……”

迪克闭着眼睛微笑，手温柔地抚摸杰森的一头乱发。

“也许，我等你长大。”


End file.
